PTV-4 Schedule (2015)
Schedule April 20-26, 2015 : Monday-Friday : 5 am - Panahon.TV (Amor Larrosa) : 5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries : 6 am - RadyoBisyon (Francis Cansiño, Vivienne Gulla, Arra Perez and Julius Disamburun) (LIVE) (simulcast on 9TV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) : 7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) (Dianne Medina, Audrey Gorriceta, Karla Paderna, Jules Guiang) : 8 am - : Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) : Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale) : Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) : 8:30 am - : Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) : Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) : 9 am - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas (Li Ann de Leon and Bryan Termulo) : 9:30 am - TV Shoppe : 11 am - Oras ng Katotohanan : 12 nn - Upin & Ipin : 12:30 pm - Transformers: Prime : 1 pm - News@1 (Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip and Hajji Kaamiño) (LIVE) : 2:30 pm - TV Shoppe : 3:30 pm - FBA : 5:30 pm - Magic Wonderland : 6 pm - News@6 (Kathy San Gabriel and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo) (LIVE) : 7 pm - PTV Sports (Dennis Principe and Meg Siozon) (LIVE) : 8 pm - : Mon: Bridging Borders / KwatroBersyal / The Veronica Chronicles (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) / Public Eye : Tue: Report Kay Boss! (Carla Lizardo) : Wed: PTV Special Forum (Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Kirby Cristobal) : Thurs: 8 pm - Personage (Carla Lizardo) : 8:30 pm - Be Alive! (Susan Barlin, Maggie dela Riva and Anna Rivera) : Fri: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) : 9 pm - Here Comes Mr. Oh : 9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) : 9:45 pm - NewsLife (Robert Tan, Catherine Vital and Ria Fernandez) (LIVE) : 10:45 pm - Spiker's Turf : 12:45 am to 1:45 am - Oras ng Himala : Saturday : 5 am - Panahon.TV : 5:30 am - PCOO Documentaries : 6 am - Signs and Wonders : 6:30 am - Oras ng Himala : 7:30 am - Soldiers of Christ : 8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerardo Calderon) : 9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon) : 10 am - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jaime Santos) : 10:30 am - Tito the Explorer (Tito Potato) : 11 am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) : 11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory : 12 nn - Johnny Bravo : 12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse : 1 pm - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) : 1:30 pm - Spiker's Turf : 3:30 pm - The Doctor is In (Eric Tayag and Registered Nurse Janice Lagman) : 4 pm - PBA D-League : 6 pm - News@6 (Phoebe Javier and Ralph Obina) (LIVE) : 7 pm - PBA D-League : 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) : 9:15 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along : 10 pm - Pilipino Box Office : 12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Katotohanan : Sunday : 5 am - Panahon.TV : 5:30 am - Upon This Rock : 7 am - The Word Exposed : 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) : 9 am - Key of David : 9:30 am - CHInoy TV : 10:30 am - Real Lives, Real People (Mr. Joromy Santos) : 11 am - At The Top (Millie Gleeson and Johnny Schofield) : 11:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls : 12 nn - Courage the Cowardly Dog : 12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse / Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month) : 1 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, plus Secarats young artists) : 2 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) : 3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas : 3:30 pm - Kusina Atbp. (Chef Bambi Lichauco) : 4 pm - S.M.E. Go! : 5 pm - Green&Fab : 5:30 pm - Amazing Facts Presents : 6 pm - The Weekend News (Rocky Ignacio and Jorge Bandola with Joseph Parafina and Julius Disamburun) (LIVE) : 7 pm - PBA D-League : 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) : 9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents (Maribel Fernandez) : 10 pm - Primetime Cinema : 12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala : w/ TV Pansin (top-of-the-hour news capsule)